familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Noyes (1568-1622)
}} Biography Rev. William Noyes (1568–1622) was an English clergyman, Rector of Cholderton, Wiltshire, England. He died before 30 April 1622, in Cholderton. He was matriculated, age 20, at University College, Oxford, 15 November 1588, being admitted to the B.A. degree 31 May 1592. He was instituted rector of Cholderton in 1601, according to the Salisbury "Diocesan Register". William's grandson, Rev. Nicholas Noyes, of Salem, Massachusetts, told Rev. Cotton Mather that his grandfather was "a very learned man", whose wife was the sister-in-law of the learned Mr. Robert Parker. Rector of Cholderton Savage: The register of the Diocese shows that he officiated in the Parish from 1602 to 1620, at which time he resigned. is in error as noted below. In 1621, he was succeeded as rector by his son Nathan. Family of William Noyes William Noyes was the son of Robert Noyes (1524–1614) and Joan Attridge (1527–1618) of Urchfont, Wiltshire, England. His brother, Richard Noyes, of Cholderton, yeoman, made his will 25 Aug 1639, in which he mentions widow Sara. Another brother, Robert Noyes, yeoman, born in 1570, died 20 January 1659, and was buried at Cholderton. The will of Richard Noyes of Manningford Bruce, in the diocese of Sarum, 2 February 1590, mentions "the sons of Robert Noyes of Cholderton." This Robert may have been the father of William, Richard, and Robert Noyes. Richard Noyes of Manningford Bruce was son of William Noyes of Urchfont, yeoman (will 1557), who purchased the prebend of Urchfont in 1540, from the Earl of Hertford, afterwards Protector Somerset. The Noyes family of Urchfont was of the same stock as that of Cholderton. William Noyes married Anne Stephens about 1595, daughter of Nicholas Stephens, Esq. of Burdop Manor and Frances Brydges. Anne's sister Dorothy Stephens was the wife of Rev. Robert Parker, MA and mother of Rev. Thomas Parker. (see Wheeler, History of Stonington, Connecticut) Their mother, Frances Brydges was the daughter of Lady Jane Spencer and Sir Richard Brydges, Kt. and grand daughter of Sir William Spencer, Kt. (1483–1532) of Wormleighton & Althorp, Northamptonshire, England. His descendants of the Spencer family include the Earls Spencer and Winston Churchill. William and Anne were the parents of the following children. # Ephraim Noyes, born c. 1596, Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, died date unknown. He married Parnell Brewer 5 November 1633 in Orcheston St Mary, Wiltshire, England. She was born c. 1613 in Wiltshire, England. # Rev. Nathan Noyes, born 15 May 1597, Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, died before 6 September 1651 in Sarum, Wiltshire, England. He married Mary Parker c. 1620 in Cholderton, Wiltshire, England. She was born c. 1600 in Wiltshire, England, and died after 6 September 1651 in Sarum, Witlshire, England possibly when she was mentioned in her husband's will. # John Noyes, born c. 1600, Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, died 1659 in Newton, Wiltshire, England. He married Elizabeth Bulpit 3 February 1640/41 in Faccombe, Hampshire, England. # (Daughter) Noyes, born c. 1604, died 1655. She married Robert Read c. 1624 in Wiltshire, England. # Sarah Noyes, born c. 1605, died unknown. # Rev. James Noyes, born 22 October 1608, Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, died 22 October 1656, Newbury, Essex, Massachusetts. With his cousin Rev. Thomas Parker he led a group of 100 Wiltshire settlers aboard the Mary & John to New England and founded Newbury, Massachusetts. Before migrating to the New England, he married Miss Sara Brown in March 1633/34 in Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, eldest daughter of Mr. Joseph and Mrs. Sarah Brown of Southampton. She was born 1610 in Southampton, Hampshire, England, and died 13 September 1691 in Newbury Old Town, Essex, Massachusetts. # Mowit Noyes, born 1613 in Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, died 6 October 1671. She married Thomas Kent 23 September 1631 in Over Wallop, Hampshire, England. # Deacon Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701) (, born 1614, Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, died 23 November 1701, Newbury, Essex, MA). He was Deacon of Newbury church, and served four terms as deputy to the general court. In 1640 he married Mary Cutting in Newbury Old Town, Essex, Massachusetts, daughter of John and Mary Cutting. She was born c. 1619, and died after 23 June 1665. With his older brother James and cousin Rev. Thomas Parker, Nicholas led a group of Wiltshire settlers aboard the ''Mary & John ''to New England to found Newbury, Massachusetts. His son, Nicholas, Jr, was principal figure at the Salem Witch Trails. # Anne Noyes, born 16 December 1617, Cholderton, Wiltshire, England, died before 1711. References * Biography of William Noyes - Wikipedia. * William Noyes List of Famous Descendants